Egyptian Romance
by MoonPrincessKikia
Summary: Kagome is an Egyptian Princess. Then one day when some new pack of slaves comes will love bloom with her a one of the slaves.Read and find out.InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

**_Full summary: (I suck at summaries, Plz no Flames thank and enjoy my new story) _**

**_Kagome is an Egyptian Princess, Her father the great pharaoh. Kagome life to her is normal but what happens when some new pack of slaves comes will love bloom with her a one of the slaves._**

Chapter 1(the new delivery)

Kagome was standing right by her father's side as he was talking to one of the slaves about needing more time to build the new Pyramids.

"Please great Pharaoh, please give us more time just one more week we will have it done we promise" the one of the slaves on the floor bowing as the pharaoh frowned at the them.

Kagome looked at her father and leaned on the whisper in his ear.

"Please father, give them more time, they have been working really hard" He just nodded his head and spoke.

"I will give you one more week no more in a week it have better be done or else" another slave raised his head then bowed on the floor again then said.

"Thank you great pharaoh and princess" as that said Kagome smiled and said.

"You are dismissed" as that was spoken the guards came and escorted the slave/workers out.

The pharaoh turned to his daughter and smiled "you are making me soft my sweet child" Kagome just smiled.

All of a sudden a maid came in and bowed "excuse me great pharaoh but it is time for the princess's lesson" the pharaoh nodded then look at his daughter now frowning; the one thing she hated was her lessons.

"I am coming" said Kagome as she kissed her father on the cheek and walked down the stair to the maid.

"Follow me princess" said the maid as she lead her to a room with a teacher waiting for her there sat other figures in desk it was her friends, Sango, Rin, Ayame, And Kagura.

Kagome sat in her seat and waited for the teacher to begin.

Behind the teacher was a huge piece of cloth used for the chalkboard. The teacher turned and started to write some symbols on the cloth.

As she used her stick the point to the symbol and said the meaning of it. To Kagome and the other this lesson went on forever but it was only really 3 hours.

As the teach dismissed the kids and gave them their homework for today's lesson, they walked out of the room then to Kagome's room.

Back with the Pharaoh:

"Oh Great Pharaoh the shipment of slaves has arrived" said one of the guards.

"Brilliant I will be there in a few minutes" Said the Pharaoh as he got up and walked down stairs.

He walked to his daughter's room to see if she would like to join him.

He made it to the door and knocked and waited for a response. The door open and there stood Kagome his loving daughter.

"Yes father is something wrong" Kagome asked.

"No nothing is wrong my sweet, I am just heading down to the ship to see our new workers would you and your friends like to join me?" He said as he looked behind Kagome to see four of her friends.

Kagome looked at her friends for them to answer they all nodded.

Kagome turned back to her father and smiled; "Ok father will accompany you" Her Father smiled as they all started to walk to the horse's stables.

Each of them jumps on their horse and they all galloped to the ship.

In a matter of minutes they all arrived just in time to see the new worker walking down Kagome looked at them all walking down the board that lead to land.

But one got Kagome's attention, and tall man well built with long silver hair that shinned for the sunlight is was indeed a beautiful sight. Her Father horse started once again leading closer to the slaves.

"Welcome to Alexandria, I hope you enjoy yourselves here I will expect good work from all of you" Said the pharaoh.

The slaves lifter there head only to see four Beautiful girls.

"_Now I am glad to be here" _was all the slaves could think.

"Kagome which one would you like to be your personal slave" The Pharaoh asked turning to his daughter.

Kagome was searching throw the crowned for a particular person and there he was the light leading her to sliver hair.

"That one" Kagome said as she got off her horse and walked throw the crowd of slave and ended up standing right in front to the man she been looking for.

The slave was about 2 inches taller the her, he had beautiful long sliver hair the shinned beautifully throw the sunlight, he also had beautiful piercing gold eyes and what's this he had fluffy white dog ears on top of his head, Kagome stood in shock but didn't care there was something about this man that makes her heart hurt to know more about him.\

She looked up to him and smiled.

He looks down at her confused, "_why would this wench pick me a duty half-breed_"

Kagome took the slaves hand and lead him out the crowed of workers. As soon as they were out she looked at him then said.

"What is your name worker" Kagome was ever fund of calling the workers 'slaves'.

"My Name is Inuyasha" the slave spoke.

"Hello Inuyasha my name is Kagome I hope you enjoy your stay at my castle"

All Inuyasha did was nodded.

Ayame came off her horse and went to Kagome side and whispers in her ear. As soon as they were done Kagome nodded and walked to her father.

"Father Ayame and the other were wondering if they can pick a worker too"

The Pharaoh nodded, since they all lived in the same castle and they are like partially cousins they could have a worker of there own.

Rin, Sango, and Kagura jumped off there horses are ran to Ayame side to pick the perfect worker.

After a few minutes of searching they found the right guys.

Ayame pulled out a man with long brown hair that was tired in a high ponytail and brown eyes, Rin pulled out a guy also with long silver hair and gold eyes, Sango pulled out a guy with black raven hair in a small ponytail and blackish gray eyes, and Kagura pulled out a man with long mid-night hair and mid-night eyes.

They all said there names.

"My name is Koga" the slave said to Ayame giving her as kiss on the hand which made her blush.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, I am his older brother" he said in an embarrassment voice to Rin as he pointed to Inuyasha, Inuyasha gave one of his 'feh' as a response, which made Rin laugh, not lots of people can make her laugh.

"My name is Miroku and may I say you look lovely in the outfit" the slave said making Sango blush.

"And my name is Naraku" He said to Kagura giving a sexy smirk that made Kagura giggle and blush.

"Let all head back to the castle" Said the Pharaoh as the girls jump on the horses as the workers walked on the ground.

As the grouped walked back to the castle, the other workers were sent to do their jobs.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who was beside her. He notices this and lifts his head and look at her giving a sexy smirk that made Kagome blush.

Kagome look back ahead in deep thought "_Maybe he can be the answers to my prayers I guess I just have to find out_" Kagome was smiling from the inside and out.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Chapter one done I hope you all enjoy this is my second story so far plz review I will update soon._

_MoonPrincessKikia_


	2. a new room and a strange morning

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on _Egyptian Romance_

As the grouped walked back to the castle, the other workers were sent to do their jobs.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who was beside her. He notices this and lifts his head and look at her giving a sexy smirk that made Kagome blush.

Kagome look back ahead in deep thought "_Maybe he can be the answers to my prayers I guess I just have to find out_" Kagome was smiling from the inside and out.

Chapter 2 (a new room and a strange morning)

As they teach the castle the sun started to go down. And Kagome was tired along with her friend. They got off their horses and locked them up, giving them one more pat on the head then exit the Horse stables.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha, he stared down at her.

"What" he finally said but not in a rude way.

"Follow me" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed her as his friends followed the other girls.

"I really do hope you enjoy your stay, I will show you to your room" Kagome said as she turn to Inuyasha.

"Isn't the guards that show me my room?"

"If I told them to give you a room they will give you a darkest room in the castle." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha just smirked "So what do I have to do for you"

"Well you are going to be like a guard to me you have to follow me when ever I or my father said say so"

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

"Yes it is for you anyways I have no lessons tomorrow, Thank you weekends" Kagome said as she lifted her arms in the air. Inuyasha just smirked as usual.

"Here is your room just a few from mine" Kagome said as she pointed to a door and opened it.

Inuyasha walked in as Kagome lit a candle and brought it in the room.

There in the room was a bed with a desk and a candle on it. Inuyasha walked to the bed to see Sliver sheets there was also a large silver dog painting.

"What with the dog" Inuyasha said pointing to the picture which was hanged above his bed.

"oh the painting was done by my grandmother" Kagome said as she brought the candle closer to the painting "she told me she painted this cause a large sliver dog will always appear in her dreams"

"Really" Inuyasha said as he looked at the painting again.

"Yes, I chose this room because, well I notice your dog demon and every time I am in this room I feel as if my grandma soul is in here"

"Then why did you give it to me" Inuyasha said looking at her confused.

"Because I want it to bring you happiness as it did me" Kagome said as she smiled at Inuyasha "My Grandma will always be in here drawing"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, well you better get some rest goodnight Inuyasha"

"Goodnight princess" as that was said Kagome gave one last smile to Inuyasha and closed the door behind her.

And when to her own room '_I better get some sleep I have to do my homework tomorrow_' Kagome thought sighing.

The next day the sun reflected off Kagome's window. Kagome leaned up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Kagome got out of bed found some clothes she was going to wear, made her bed then went to the river that was behind her room.

She opened a door and stepped out bring a large vase alone with a towel.

As you stepped outside you can see sheets hanged around a small part of the river bank, Kagome set those up so she can have privacy as she took her bath.

She took off her clothes and put her towel around her as she filled the large vase with water then poured the water on her.

Inuyasha had just waked up to here water splashing he looked out the window the see sheets covering someone because of the shadow.

He walked out the door to see who it was and he was thirsty. He got closer to here singing, He recognized this voice it was Kagome.

Kagome was finished with her "shower" and started to get dressed.

She walked out to see Inuyasha standing there frozen and looking at what she was wearing.

Kagome wear a red bra like top with pink yarn attached to the bottom with a long red skirt that reaches to the floor.

Kagome started to blush '_did he heard me sing did he see me naked ahhhh_'

Kagome broke the broke the silence,

"Um good morning Inuyasha"

Inuyasha just nodded still looking at Kagome making her blush even more.

"You are do for a bath too, take off your clothes in there take this" Kagome blush at what she just said and handed Inuyasha the large vase and pointed to where she just came out from.

"Um I have no clothes" Inuyasha said blushing.

"I'll bring you some ok" Kagome said smiling still blushing.

"Uh ok" Inuyasha said as he did what he was told.

Kagome walked back into her room and asked for some clothes for Inuyasha.

In a matter of minutes she went back and gave Inuyasha his new clothes.

He walked out the sheets his chest showing (no drooling on the computer plz) He was wearing a long white skirt with gold trim, and a large necklace with four rows it started with a just gold then red ruby then gold again and red ruby again.

He also had a large bracelet on, just above his elbow, he was also wearing (this is cute) a small earring on his left dog ear.

"You're kidding right?" Inuyasha said sweat dropping.

"It looks ok" Kagome said smiling "these are what all the royal servants wear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Now come on I am hungry" Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome back inside.

Inside the dinning hall Kagome's father and her friends were eating there breakfast.

The maid came out and put a plate on the table for her, Inuyasha went were his friends were eating.

"She got you too" Said Miroku.

"Yeah, I hate this thing" Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Yeah did she give you a nice room too" Koga asked.

"Yeah, she gave it to me because it made her happy and she wants me to be happy too" Inuyasha answered rolling his eyes.

"You what that means" Miroku said.

"No what"

"She loves you"

"Please I only know her for one day"

"Well if she wants you to be happy then she likes you"

"Shut up Miroku"

"So you like her too" Sesshoumaru said smirking, Inuyasha eyes widen at the saying.

"No" Inuyasha said screaming, Kagome and the others turn around and looked at Inuyasha and the other.

Inuyasha was now blushing extreme, Kagome looked at him and smiled and went back to eat like everyone else.

"Girls why don't we go to the beach today" Ayame asked.

"Yeah I love to go" Rin said.

"You girls can go but you must bring some guards with you" the Pharaoh said.

"Why don't we bring the boys, can we uncle?" Sango asked.

"If they want to go its fine with me" he said.

"Come on let get are stuff" Kagome said.

"Ok come on" Kagura said as they ran out the door, the boys followed.

"So were you taking us?" Naraku asked.

"To the beach" Kagura answered him.

In about an hour the girls were dressed in the swimming clothes which were bikinis.

The boys already had there swimming wear under their skirts.

"Come on let go I want to get to the beach before night falls" Rin said as the walked to the horse stables.

"You guys want your own horses?" Ayame asked they just nodded.

Kagome walked to the other horse stables and got five horses for the boys.

"Here you go these are the nice ones" Kagome said smiling as she gave them to the boys and got on her own horse.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku, And Naraku got on there horses and galloped to the beach.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Well I hope you enjoyed my story I know your wondering why did this girl give them bikinis well I didn't know what they wore in accent Egypt I tried to research it but I didn't find anything sorry._**

**_Oh one more thing Alexandria is a real place in Egypt and it also happens to be my name, yes my first name is Alexandria Lol. _**

_**Well I hope u are enjoying my story so far plz review I will update soon.**_


	3. He's back

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on _Egyptian Romance_

Kagome walked to the other horse stables and got five horses for the boys.

"Here you go these are the nice ones" Kagome said smiling as she gave them to the boys and got on her own horse.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Miroku, And Naraku got on there horses and galloped to the beach.

Chapter 3 (He's back)

The group reach the beach in minutes they brought the horses near the water so they can get there hooves wet before they go swimming.

But Kagome forgot one thing; her horse hates big bodies of water.

When they reach the sand the horse got a little scared and started to go back.

"What's wrong girl, come on it's ok" Kagome said as she click her tongue for the house to go and she did still a little scared.

As the water reach them, Kagome's horse got a testy and Inuyasha notice this.

Then it happened, the water touch Kagome's horse feet; the horse started to freak out and was now standing up and went back down fast.

Kagome tried to control her but couldn't, the others started to freak out of Kagome safety.

Kagome couldn't hold on anymore and let go and started flying backwards in the air.

Inuyasha Jump off his horse and jump in the air and caught Kagome, he landed on the ground softly now caring her bride style.

The girls came running to her while the boys tried to control her horse.

"Kagome" Ayame screamed "Kagome are you ok"

Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes she looked up and saw two gold eyes.

"Where's Sakura, is she ok" saw the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"That horse almost killed you and you asking if she ok" Inuyasha said.

"I don't care Sakura is the only one I care about" Kagome said as she found her way out of Inuyasha's arms and ran to her horse.

"Sakura I am so sorry I forgot you're afraid of water" Kagome said as she hugged her horse.

"What's wrong with that girl" Inuyasha asked confused.

"She only cares about others never herself" Sango answered for him.

"I never seen anyone with a pure heart like Kagome" Ayame said.

"Kagome why don't we do we tie Sakura and the other horses up and go swimming for awhile" Rin said as she walk to Kagome with her horse following.

"No thank you I want to be with Sakura for awhile" Kagome said as she led Sakura off the sand and away from the water.

"I can live for almost 3 human lifetimes and I will never come to understand women" Said Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha and Koga nodded in agreement while Miroku gave them a death glance for mentioning that.

"Come on let's go tie up our horses and go swimming" Kagura said as she tried up her horse and ran to the ocean. The others followed but Inuyasha stayed and sat by Kagome.

"Why don't you go in the water and get your mind off things" Inuyasha said.

"No it's ok I am fine right here" Kagome said as she smiled at him.

"Alright"

"Inuyasha"

"Huh"

"Thank you for rescuing me"

"Your welcome"

"Can you tell the others I am going back home and for I need to rest for awhile?"

"Are you sure"

"Yea"

"Ok I will"

"Thank you" kagome said as she got on her horse and galloped away.

"_Finally the girl is by her self now I will have no problem taking her_" Said someone in the shadows.

Kagome's horse started to get a little testy again, Kagome slid off to calm Sakura down.

"Hahahaha" Kagome heard someone make an evil laugh in the bushes and started to get worried.

"Wh…who's there" Kagome stuttered in fright.

"Finally the princess is alone" a person said.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" the man said as he jumped in mid-air and came for a land in front of Kagome.

"AHHH" Inuyasha just heard a scream and so did everyone else.

"That was Kagome" Inuyasha said as he started to run in full demon speed with Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Koga following Miroku stayed behind cause one he couldn't run the fast and two he wanted to be alone with the girls.(_that perv…)_

Inuyasha was the first to make it and saw Kagome horse of the ground still alive but Kagome was missing.

"Where the hell is Kagome" Inuyasha tried to sniff her out but couldn't smell a thing that is when he saw a note on the ground.

He picking it up and started to read:

"_Hello Inuyasha,_

I hope you haven't forgotten me, I have kidnapped your girlfriend…"

"She is not my Girlfriend" Inuyasha yelled at the paper as Koga and Sesshoumaru looked at him confused, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued reading the rest of the note:

"_The only way you can have her back is if you bring me the Shikon No Tama_

_Sincerely _

_Your favorite foe_"

"Where's Kagome" Sango said as she came running to where the Inuyasha was standing.

"That ugly peace of shit found us" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who Inuyasha"

"Nukaku"

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

I hope you enjoyed it plz review update soon.

(I had to redo it I am sorry I was suppose to put Nukaku not Naraku my bad I wasn't paying attention my mom keep bothering me LOL plz forgive me)


	4. Let the battle begin

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

_Ok I made a mistake on my last chappie but I fixed it I said the one who kidnapped Kagome was Naraku well I spelled it wrong it was supposed to be Nukaku I am so sorry plz forgive me. Thank you on with the story._

Last time on _Egyptian Romance_

"Where's Kagome" Sango said as she came running to where the Inuyasha was standing.

"That ugly peace of shit found us" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who Inuyasha"

"Nukaku"

Chapter 4 (let the battle begin)

"What!" the boys yelled.

"I thought we left that bitch in Japan" said Koga.

"Well the note says he's here and he has Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Hold on a minute who the hell is Nukaku?" Said Ayame.

"He's pure evil looking for the Shikon No Tama" Sesshoumaru said.

"What is the Shikon No Tama?" Rin asked.

"This" Inuyasha said as he pulled out a jewel from around his neck.

"Wow it so beautiful but why does he want it?" Sango said.

"That jewel holds a lot of power that he can use for evil uses" Naraku said.

"Yeah Naraku here keep trying to take it but gave up because we keep kicking his butt" Koga said as he put his arm around Naraku's neck smiling.

"But what are we going to do we can't let him have Kagome or the jewel if it's that bad" Rin said.

"Please were going to save her come on guys let get suited up but first let get the mangy horses" Inuyasha said as he and the others went back to the beach to get the horses.

In a matter of minutes they reach the castle the boys ran to their rooms, as the girls ran to theirs with a little surprise for the boys.

Inuyasha stepped out of his room wearing a red Kimono with a white shirt under it and red puffy parts (_I am sorry I don't know the name on his pants I only know it starts with a k sorry)_

Koga wore armor that covers his chest a short skirt that was made out of brown wolf's fur; he had a small bracelet on his left arm and a longer bracelet just below his elbow that was also made out of wolf fur. Koga also wore a wolf tail and to large amount of fur that coved both his legs.

Sesshoumaru came out also wearing a suit of armor that covered his chest with white puffy pants and a large white fur thing that was rested on his left arm.

Miroku came out wearing that looks like a purple and black dress with tight black pants and a gold monk staff.

Then last was Naraku he was wear a monkey suit?

"Naraku why are you wearing that monkey suit" Miroku asked.

"It's a baboon…"

"Sorry"

"I have my armor underneath"

"What ever, where are the girls I want to goodbye"

"Right here" said one of the girls behind them they turned around and their eyes widen.

There stood Sango, Ayame, and Kagura in uniform.

Sango wore a Black and Pink battle suit with her hair in a high ponytail holding a huge boomerang and a sword on her side. (_I sorry but does anyone knows the name of Sango's Boomerang if u do plz tell me thanks)_

Ayame's outfit was similar to Koga's but instead of being brown fur it was silver fur, her hair was in two high ponytails with a purple flower on one side.

Kagura wore a red and white kimono, her hair was in a high ponytail with two feathers attached to it.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were going to help you kill this Nukaku person and get our cousin back" Sango answer.

"Are you serous?" Koga asked.

"Like duh what to you guys think we do for fun when we can't go to the beach" Ayame said as wolves came from behind her and bent down to hug them.

"Why isn't Rin dressed up" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well we need someone to stall for us if our uncle asked where we are" Kagura said.

"How are you going to get there we all run fast" Inuyasha said.

"We can ride Kirara" Sango said.

"Who"

"Kirara my cat" then a cute little kitten comes out from behind the girls and made a cute little meow, the boys looked at it and started braking down laughing.

All of sudden fire covers the little tiny kitten, the fire disappears then a large feline demon appears and roars at the boys.

"Ahhh" the boys said as they all ran behind Sesshoumaru who was now sweat dropping anime style.

"That's not your ordinary house cat" said Koga still behind Sesshoumaru.

"Boys I would like you to meet my two-tail feline demon Kirara don't worry she nice but dangerous when it come to fighting" Sango said smiling.

"Well in that case fine you can come but if you get hurt I am not saving your sorry behinds" Inuyasha said as he started out the door"

The girls gave him death glances as they headed out the door.

"You guys better be careful ok" Rin said hugging them.

"Don't worry we'll be ok" Sango said as she and the other girls hugged her.

"Ayame are you going to run with the wolves" Kagura asked Ayame nodded.

"Lady Sango can I ride Kirara with you" Miroku asked.

"Sure Miroku hop on" Sango said as she got on Kirara.

Inuyasha was the first to take off, the rest followed.

"Inuyasha how do you that the right way" Sango asked once Kirara to take off flying.

"The note has directions" Inuyasha said as he handed it to her.

Sango just sweat drop as she took the note.

Sango gasped as she looked at the note then said to Inuyasha well yelled to him.

"Inuyasha this note is written in blood"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You mean to tell me you didn't notice"

Inuyasha took the note and smelled it his eyes widen.

"What's wrong Inuyasha" said Kagura riding a large feather.

"Is Kagome's blood" Inuyasha said as he started to run fast the others followed.

"_Be safe Kagome don't die on me_" Inuyasha thought as he keeps running as fast as he could.

_**With Kagome and Nukaku**_

Kagome was unconscious in Nukaku's arms as he walked in the cool night breeze.

Nukaku laid Kagome on the sand as he sat down to rest, he when looked up at the sky.

"Nukaku what are you doing here?" Someone said from behind him.

"Kikyo the real question is are you ready to kill Inuyasha" Nukaku said chuckling.

"What Inuyasha is in Egypt" Kikyo said getting angry.

"Yes on his way to save his girlfriend" Nukaku said as he turned and looked at Kagome "amazing she looks a little like you"

Kikyo came closer and could see Kagome from the moonlight she gasped.

"What wrong Kikyo you know this girl"

"This girl is my younger sister"

"What are you serous?"

"Yes I felt the palace a long time ago to live with in Japan, that is where I met Inuyasha, two years ago he trying to kill me for the Shikon no tama, he injured me badly I will never forgive him of that"

"So Kikyo are you ready to join me and kill Inuyasha"

"Yes I am I will not rest until he dies" Kikyo said as she looked at Kagome then turned away and left to get her bows and arrows ready.

Nukaku chuckled some more "_I can smell you Inuyasha your near be ready for the fight of the lifetime_"

_**With Inuyasha and the others**_

"Are we there yet?" Miroku asked.

"No so stop asking" Inuyasha said yelling at Miroku.

"Are we there yet?" Miroku asked again.

Inuyasha started to growl and ran to where Miroku and banged him on the head, there sat a huge bump on Miroku's head.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again he then caught Kagome scent and started to run faster.

Sango then asked Kirara to go fast to get to Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha what's wrong"

"I smell Kagome scent she just over that hill"

"Hop on Kirara can go faster then you" Inuyasha did what he was told.

Kirara started to go faster the other tried to keep up Ayame got tried and hopped on Kagura's feather, her wolves weren't even breaking a sweat.

The group made it to the hill to see Nukaku holding a still unconscious Kagome bride style that really ticked off Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jump off Kirara and landed just a few meters away from Nukaku.

"So Inuyasha you have brought me the Shikon No Tama" Nukaku said chuckling.

"No I came for the girl you're holding you will never get this jewel" Inuyasha yelled at his he unsealed his tetsusaiga (I hope that's how you spell it)

"So Inuyasha it's true you do love my younger sister" Someone said in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

The person step out of dark and entered the moonlight and reveal herself, Inuyasha eyes widen.

"K…Kikyo, W…what are you doing here" Inuyasha stuttered.

"I came here for my revenge"

The breeze hit Inuyasha's face making his hair fly in the flow of the air.

"What for Kikyo I didn't do anything to you"

"You tried to kill me for the Shikon Jewel"

"I did no such thing I only injured you so I can get the jewel I only did it to protect you, I heard the creep next to you was going to steel it and kill you in the process"

"Your lying" Kikyo said as she got an arrow ready and released it, it then turned into a bright pinkish purple color and making it way straight for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodge it just in time, he couldn't use his wind scar with Kagome in Nukaku arms.

Inuyasha landed on the ground staring at Kagome and Nukaku.

"_Damn it with Kagome in the way I can't use my Wind Scar Nukaku will pay for doing this to Kagome_" Inuyasha thought as once again his hair caught the breeze and was now flying throw the air.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_I hope you enjoy ma chapter I will update soon plz Review Bye_

_MoonPrincessKikia_


	5. The final Battle: The end of Nukaku

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on _Egyptian Romance****_

Inuyasha landed on the ground staring at Kagome and Nukaku.

"_Damn it with Kagome in the way I can't use my Wind Scar Nukaku will pay for doing this to Kagome_" Inuyasha thought as once again his hair caught the breeze and was now flying throw the air.

Chapter 5 (the final battle: The end of Nukaku)

_**In Kagome's dream**_

**_You know in some dreams you are running in a field of flowers well Kagome wasn't._**

_She was run but from a huge dog demon, she ran as fast as her feet can go._

_Her eyes were closed and she was crying that she didn't notice a large rock on the ground and she tripped over it._

_Kagome laid on the floor crying her eyes out, all of a sudden a bright light appears it revealed a person._

_It was a tall young lady; she had long raven black hair and a light blue kimono._

_The lady lifted her arm and the dog demon stopped on a dime it was still there but it didn't move an inch._

_The young women turned around and looked at Kagome._

"_Hush my sweet, you don't need to cry no more" the lady said to Kagome, she bent down and wiped Kagome's tears away._

_And at that moment a brighter light formed around the area Kagome was in and revealed a beautiful field._

_The lady help Kagome stand, she looked around to see lots of magnificent flowers and lots a Sakura trees._

"_Kagome you must wake up and help your friends they need you, especially Inuyasha"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Hard as it seems I am your Grandmother I came to help you."_

"_G…Grandma I missed you so much." Kagome said as she ran in her Grandmothers arms._

"_Kagome I missed you too, but right now you must wake up."_

"_But why?"_

"_Your friends and cousins are in trouble and so are you, Kagome you have been captured by a demon name Nukaku, he plans to use you to get the Shikon No Tama a powerful jewel that can bring trouble to the world, take this and stab it in his chest" suddenly a bright pinkish arrow appeared in the Kagome's hands._

"_What will it do?" _

"_It might kill him but it will take some time for the poison to affect, it will also injure long enough so you can have time to escape" Kagome nodded and the beautiful world around her and her Grandmother started to vanish._

"_Good luck my beautiful Kagome" that was the last thing Kagome could hear until she came back to being conscious._

_**End of Kagome's dream**_

Kagome awoke to hear swords cling; she slowly opened her eyes to see solders and lots of them; Inuyasha, the others, and Ayame and Koga's wolves were fighting them, she then turned her head to she then face of evil.

She looks at her hand a saw the arrow her grandmother gave her.

Kagome immediately did what her grandmother told her stab the creep that kidnapped her.

Kagome griped the arrow tightly and amid it to his chest.

"Ahhh"

Inuyasha heard a scream and immediately turned to see an arrow in Nukaku chest and Kagome on the ground.

Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome's side.

"Kagome are you ok" Inuyasha said as he helped her up.

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled as she hugged her dear friend.

"Why you little bitch" Nukaku yell.

"Don't bitch me you should have never kidnapped me" Kagome yelled at him.

Nukaku pulled the arrow out of him and started running to Kagome.

"You'll pay for what you did" Nukaku grab Kagome's arm and pulled her to his bloody body.

Inuyasha ran to save her but was stop when Nukaku stab her in the stomach.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled the others suddenly turned to where Kagome was, their eyes widened.

Nukaku pushed Kagome on the floor with the arrow still in her, she just laid there not moving.

"Nukaku you killed my baby sister" Kikyo yelled angrily.

"She had no business stabbing me with a fucking arrow"

"Kagome, Kagome wake up don't die on me wench" Inuyasha said holding her in his arm trying to walk her up but nothing.

Kikyo was now really angry she got another arrow ready and this time it headed to Nukaku.

But missed with her eyes filled with tears, the others just stand where they were not moving, the girls crying there eyes out seeing there cousin was just killed by someone she doesn't even know, she died trying to save everyone and herself or so they thought.

"Kagome, wake up, Kagome" Inuyasha still had her in his arms, he buried his face on her bloody body mumbling 'wake up' over and over again.

That is when he heard a moan, Kagome's moan; Inuyasha looked at her face, her once beautiful always happy face that was now pale and full of sadness.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Inuyasha I am sorry, I should have never done what I did but it was worth a try" Kagome said in a low and weak voice with a small smile.

"Kagome no I should be the one saying sorry I should have never let you go home alone" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome I am so sorry" Kikyo said as she ran to her baby sister with eyes still watery.

"Kikyo you've returned I thought I will never see you again, me and father missed you so much" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha thank you for being such a good friend I am so happy I got to see you and Kikyo one more time, please tell father I will always love him for me" Kagome said and with one last breath Kagome continued "I will never forget you Inuyasha" Kagome then died in Inuyasha arms.

Kikyo was crying the others came running to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were.

"Kagome 'gasp'" Sango said she when fell down crying.

Inuyasha was now pissed off no one ever treat him like Kagome did and now she was gone, he laid her on the ground.

"Nukaku you baka, how dare you" Inuyasha said growling.

"Hehehe it's her fault" Nukaku said chuckling "if you want to blame someone blame her, she was a fool to think I would die by a weak…" He then stops what he was going to say when he felt something wrong going on inside him.

"What is this feeling it's like something in tearing me apart" Nukaku didn't know that the arrow Kagome pierced him with was filled with poison; it was now in his body poisoning his heart and lungs.

"Ahhh" Nukaku screamed as a bight light surrounded him, he then disappeared, a long with the solders with only just dust left where he stood.

"_My Granddaughter gave her life to save the ones she loves_" Said a woman beyond the light.

"Who are you" Inuyasha said as he used his kimono's sleeve to clover his eyes from the bright light so did everyone else.

"_My name is Ichigo Tamona_" said the young woman as the light started to vanish and a figure started to appear.

'_That name I remember that name for a long time ago it can't be I though she was..._' Kikyo thought as her eyes widen.

The light finally disappeared and revealed a young tall woman with long dark raven hair, beautiful cherry color eyes and a lovely light blue kimono that showed her curves nicely.

"I am Kagome's and Kikyo's grandmother"

"Grandmother" Kikyo said in shocked "but I thought, I thought you were dead" Kikyo then ran into her grandmother's arms missing how she hugged her when she was little.

"Kikyo, I still am dead I only came to help you in the fight this is the last time and can ever return here, I am due back in the netherworld soon" Ichigo said as she hugged Kikyo with all her heart.

She when stopped and walked to Kagome; she bent down a rested her hand on Kagome's stomach, closing her eyes.

Light started to surround Kagome; she then started to flow in mid-air.

There was Kagome in the air still not moving, her eyes still closed as if she was sleeping.

The light then disappears and Kagome came down back to earth slowly.

Inuyasha walked up and Kagome landed softly in his arms.

"Hmm" Kagome moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, showing beautiful chocolate brown eyes to piercing gold ones.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha, I am alive" Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her stand.

"Yeah thanks to your grandmother"

"Grandma" Kagome then ran into her grandma's arms, Kikyo right after, they were both in there grandmothers arm once again.

"I will miss you two very much, but now I must return to the netherworld" Ichigo said.

"Send mother our love and tell her we miss her" Kikyo said.

"No worries I will, you mother and I will always love you girls, you two remember that"

"Will she come back for only a few seconds?" Kagome asked.

"She might but it might have to be in your dreams"

"Please visit us in our dreams soon" Kikyo said.

"I will"

"We love you" Kikyo and Kagome said in unison.

"I love you guys two" with one more hug Ichigo started to disappear in a bright light.

"_Goodbye my lovely granddaughters_" that was the last thing Ichigo said before she disappear and the light vanished.

"Come on we should return back to the castle" Inuyasha said.

"Ok" Kagome said as she wiping away her tears.

Kikyo hoped on Kirara's back with Sango and Miroku while Kagome hoped on Inuyasha's back.

Ayame and Koga was going to run with their wolves, Kagura rode on her giant feather.

Sesshoumaru rode his fluffy tail thing, and Naraku hitched a ride with Kagura.

They all flow and ran home together, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder will he rested his head on hers.

"Thank you Inuyasha, Thank you for everything" Kagome whispered in his ear as she started to feel sleepy.

"You're welcome Princess"

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_Well another chappie is done more to come I hope need to think of new idea's (sigh) it going to be a long year Lol. _

_Well I hoped you enjoyed ma chappie plz review Bye_

_:MoonPrincessKikia:_


	6. I am getting WHAT

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on '_Egyptian Romance'_

They all flow and ran home together, Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder will he rested his head on hers.

"Thank you Inuyasha, Thank you for everything" Kagome whispered in his ear as she started to feel sleepy.

"You're welcome Princess"

Chapter 6 (I am getting WHAT)

The next night Kagome was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

'_I can't sleep maybe a little fresh air will do me some good_' she thought as she walked to the door, opened it and stepped outside.

Kagome looked up at the big gray whole moon she smiled and started humming.

She walks to the river and looked at her reflection in the river and started to sing:

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

Inuyasha was walking past Kagome's room when he heard someone singing he knock on the door but no one answered, he knocked again but still nothing.

Her gave up and opened the unlocked door, he walked in to see no one there, he then saw a door open and walked to it.

He walked out said to see Kagome sitting under a tree looking up at the moon singing,

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to Kagome beautiful voice as she started to glow by the moonlight,

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

Inuyasha started to walk up to Kagome but carefully so he wouldn't get caught, he was now on the other side of the tree where he still listened to Kagome's amazing voice.

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

Inuyasha once again closed his eyes and started to walk around the tree but still where Kagome couldn't see him.

Kagome was still looking up at the lovely moon smiling.

"Kagome" she heard someone call her name she turned her head and saw Inuyasha looking down at her.

"Huh oh hello Inuyasha" She said smiling up at him "come sit, you too cant sleep"

'_Ever since I been here I cant get Kagome out of my mind_' Inuyasha thought as she sat by Kagome. '_what's wrong with me is it true am I in love with Kagome._'

"Isnt the moon beautiful" Kagome said still smiling at the moon.

"Yeah you are" Inuyasha said not thinking of what he just said and he started freaking out in his mind.

Kagome turned her head and faced Inuyasha, Kagome started into piercing gold eyes while Inuyasha started into beautiful brown eyes.

Inuyasha leaned forward getting his face closer to Kagome's, he got closer until finally their lips touched.

Kagome closed her eyes and turned her body so it can face Inuyasha as she put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Inuyasha felt so happy for once, he wished this moment would never end but it did when the pharaoh was calling his daughters name.

Kagome broke the kiss and smiled at Inuyasha "I'll be right back" she said as she got up from off the ground and ran to her room.

"Kagome" The pharaoh yelled.

"Right here father" Kagome said as she stuck her head out her door into the hallway and walked out.

Inuyasha got up and walked to Kagome's room once she had left. He couldn't help over hearing the conversation that Kagome and the Pharaoh were having.

"Kagome I have wonderful news"

"What is it father"

"I have found you a suitable husband" Kagome's eyes widen.

"W…what" Kagome said.

"His name his Hojo he will make a perfect husband" The pharaoh said smiling "come on we will meet him now"

"At this time of night, can I meet him tomorrow"

"No you will meet him now so come on" he said as he started to walk to the dinning room.

"Kagome is it true are you getting married" Inuyasha said.

"I think so but I don't want to marry no one else, I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said running into his arms.

"Kagome" he said in a sad tone hugging her back.

"KAGOME" Kagome heard her name be yelled by her father.

"I will be right back just wait in your room I will be there soon" Kagome said.

"KAGOME" her name was yelled again.

"Kagome I love too" Inuyasha said as he kissed her one last time.

"KAGOME GET OVER HERE NOW" Her father screamed throw the hallway.

"I am coming" Kagome yelled back and gave Inuyasha one last hug as she ran to the hallway to the dinning room.

At the dinning room Kagome's father and Hojo were waiting for her. Kagome finally made it to dinning room she stepped in to see a tall man standing by her father.

The tall mans eyes widen when he saw the princess, Kagome came closer smiling; she was wearing a hot pink bra like top with a hot pink lose pants.

"Hello I am Kagome" She said as she stuck her hand out for Hojo to shake.

"I am Hojo your future husband" He said as he smiled.

Kagome started to tear a little but her bangs were covering her eyes. She lifted her head and smiled.

"please forget me I am still getting used to the news" Kagome said as she turned around and ran to her room.

"Kag…" the pharaoh was stopped by Hojo.

"Give her some time" he said as he smirked "I know she will grown to like me"

"Alright the maid will show you to one of are finest rooms" The pharaoh said as he walked to his own room.

Kagome was crying but still running, she stopped at Inuyasha's and opened it, Inuyasha stood up from his bed as Kagome ran into his arms.

"It ok Kagome, everything will be alright" Inuyasha said smoothly tone trying to comfort her.

"you promise" Kagome said looking up to Inuyasha's eyes.

"I promise" Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her on the lips with passion.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and took her to his bed, Kagome laid down on the bed waiting for Inuyasha to get on. He walked to other side of the bed and slip in.

Kagome turned around and got closer to Inuyasha for his warmth, Inuyasha smiled and put the blanket over them. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and brought her closer, Kagome slept with Inuyasha all through the night.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**I hope you enjoyed ma new chappie the song I put on is called "Every Heart" Boa this is one of ma fave Japanese songs my friends tell me I sing it so well : )**_

_**Well I hope u are enjoying ma story so far Plz review : ) Bye.**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia **_


	7. A horrible day

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on '_Egyptian Romance_'

"It ok Kagome, everything will be alright" Inuyasha said smoothly tone trying to comfort her.

"You promise" Kagome said looking up to Inuyasha's eyes.

"I promise" Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her on the lips with passion.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and took her to his bed, Kagome laid down on the bed waiting for Inuyasha to get on. He walked to other side of the bed and slip in.

Kagome turned around and got closer to Inuyasha for his warmth; Inuyasha smiled and put the blanket over them. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and brought her closer, Kagome slept with Inuyasha all through the night.

Chapter 7(a horrible day)

The next morning the sun shined throw Inuyasha's window and birds were starting to sing.

Kagome made a small moan as she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha still sleeping.

Kagome carefully trying to get out from Inuyasha strong grip on her waist, but she couldn't get free so she gave up and tried to fall back a sleep. But then she remembered she had her lessons in the afternoon and she hasn't even started on her homework.

Kagome had no choice but to wake up Inuyasha, she softly tapped on his arm, but he didn't move so she tried again, but still nothing.

"Inuyasha, please wake up" Kagome said as she again tapped on his arm again, but again still nothing. Kagome then had an idea, she slowly moved to Inuyasha face and she kissed him softly on the lips.

Inuyasha made a small moan as he opened his eyes to see Kagome kissing him; he smiled and he returned the kiss.

"Inuyasha let me go I have to do my homework for this afternoon" Kagome said after she broke the kiss, Inuyasha nodded and loosened his grip on her as she slowly crawled out of bed.

She walked to the door and opened it quietly; she then sticks her head out to see if anyone was in the hallway.

Kagome saw there was no one there so she walked out of Inuyasha's room and ran to hers.

She did the usual took a bath outside and went back inside to start her homework.

In about 2 hours Kagome's work was finally done, she got up from her desk and walked to Inuyasha's door then knocked.

Inuyasha got up from his bed then walked to the door and opened it, to see Kagome looking up at him, he looked down eyes widen making her blush.

"Hey I am about to head to my lessons would you like to join me" she said smiling but still blushing.

"Ok" Inuyasha said as he followed her out his room and down the hallway.

Throw the whole walk Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at Kagome.

She was wearing a pink bra like top with clear pink long sleeves and she had pink puffy pants (just think of Jasmine's clothes from Aladdin :)

In a matter of minutes they made it to the class room, they saw that Rin was about to walk in the room with Sesshoumaru.

Kagome walked in with Inuyasha next to her, she then saw Koga, Naraku, and Miroku were sitting in the corner with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha took a seat with the boys while Kagome sat with the girls.

The teacher walked in and began the lesson.

"Please take out your work" She said, the girls did what they were told.

The teacher gave them class work to do while she checked their homework. By the time she was done grading the papers, Kagome and the others were done with the stuff they had to do.

"Yea I got an A" Kagome cheered as she looked at the paper she was given.

"I got an A-" Kagura said "what about you girls"

"I got am A too" Sango said.

"Me too" said Rin.

"Oh yeah that's terrific you guys get A's while I stuck with an A-" Kagura said.

Kagome the others started laughing, the teacher again handed out more work for them to do as the guys just watched.

The class was finally done and they had the whole day to themselves or so they thought. The gang was walking outside the palace into a garden, it was willed with beautiful flowers and had a small stream filled with tropical fish. They sat on grass and enjoyed the silence.

"Kagome"

Kagome turned around to she who called her name; it was her father and that Hojo guy.

"Kagome, seeing you aren't doing anything for the rest of the day why don't you hang out with Hojo and get to know him more" Her father suggested.

"But dad I'm…" Kagome was cut off by her father.

"You and Hojo are going to spend the day to getter alone which means no servants or friends, just you and Hojo" He said as he pushes Kagome in Hojo's arms.

Kagome looked up at Hojo's eyes "_Why do_ _I feel like I seen his eyes before_" Kagome thought, "but daddy…" She was again cut off by her father.

"No Buts now go" He said as he walked back to the palace, as soon as he felt Kagome pushed Hojo away from her.

"Who are you it feels like a seen you before, your eyes they look so familiar" She said as Inuyasha and the other ran beside her.

Hojo looked at them then smiled suddenly two giant black angel wings came from Hojo's back.

Kagome the other walked backwards away from Hojo; the giant wings covered his body and light formed on the wings and day went to night in that instant.

The disappeared in a matter seconds, the wings separated and to show a woman. She was wearing a long tight black dress that reached to her feet and showed her curves perfectly, she had beautiful mid-night eyes with a little blue in them, she had giant black angle wings and long black hair with blue highlights the reach to her thighs.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kikia, I am the sister of the man you killed" she said in a soft tone but every word was filled with violence.

"Kikia…I never heard of you" Inuyasha said.

"Nukaku never liked to talk about me seeing I am half-demon"

The guy's eyes widen as they as the moon light shinned on Kikia head and two puffy black dog ears lay on top.

"Why, are you here and what happened to the light" Kagome yelled at her.

"I am known as Kikia Princess of the Moon and I came for my revenge against my brother's death" Kikia said as she landed on the soft cool sand as her hair caught the breeze and followed the flow of the wind.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Well I hoped u enjoyed this chapter plz review and I will update soon, bye.**_

**_MoonPrincessKikia_**


	8. A new battle begins

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

_I am sorry it took me so long to update, well I hope u enjoy ma new chappie, now on with the story._

Last time on _Egyptian Romance_:

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Kikia, I am the sister of the man you killed" she said in a soft tone but every word was filled with violence.

"Kikia…I never heard of you" Inuyasha said.

"Nukaku never liked to talk about me seeing I am half-demon"

The guy's eyes widen as they as the moon light shinned on Kikia head and two puffy black dog ears lay on top.

"Why, are you here and what happened to the light" Kagome yelled at her.

"I am known as Kikia Princess of the Moon and I came for my revenge against my brother's death" Kikia said as she landed on the soft cool sand as her hair caught the breeze and followed the flow of the wind.

Chapter 8 (A new Battle begins part one: attack of the Zombies)

"If you want a fight bring it on, girls go get dress we'll hold her off" Inuyasha said, the girls nodded and head for their rooms but Kagome stopped at the door, Inuyasha notice this a turned around.

"Be careful Inuyasha, I'll bring you your sword" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha nodded.

"Bring my staff while you're at it" Miroku said.

"And don't forget my sword" said Sesshoumaru, Kagome started to sweat drop; she turned around and ran to her room. Koga shook her head and made a loud whistle and wolves came running in from nowhere and brought Koga's clothes.

"Cool, what else can they do?" Miroku said as he pet one of the wolves.

"Step away from my wolves" Koga said in an angry voice, Miroku back away from the wolves. Once he done that Koga turned around very fast and a tornado formed. It disappeared moments later, to reveal Koga in his fighting outfit.

"Ok now we can fight" Koga said.

"You go head and fight, we'll go get changed too" Inuyasha said as he ran to the door.

"But" Koga said trying to stop them, but it was too late they already made it to the door. "_Oh they'll pay for that_" Koga thought.

Kikia just stand there "are you guys done yet" she said.

Koga turned around and sent his wolves after her. The fast running wolves went after Kikia, but she just stood there not moving an inch, then the wolves pounced but she still stand still. Koga looked at her confused.

Kikia lifted her head let the dogs come after her, the wolves jumped in the air and tried to land on her but she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Koga looked around and then looked up and there her she was in the air, her large mid-night black wings spread out blend with the sky so well, helping her stay in the air.

Koga jumped in the air heading for her but then missed when she quickly moved to the side.

"Is that the best you got" she said with a small chuckle, Koga was now really angry. He kept trying to hit her but kept missing.

In about 15 minutes later the others came running it, they saw Koga on the ground.

"Koga are you ok?" Ayame asked, running to his side. Koga stood up and walked to Inuyasha.

"She all yours she way to fast good luck thou" he said as he sat on the ground under a tree exhausted, his wolves sat with him as well exhausted.

"That's because you're slower then a slug" Inuyasha said as he unshed his tetsusaiga and used his wind scar at Kikia, but it missed.

Sango tried to get a shot with her giant boomerang, but it missed as well.

"How is she so fast" Naraku said.

"I don't know let me take a shot" Sesshoumaru said as he unshed his Tokigin (_I hope that's how you spell it_) and used his 'Dragon Strike', but just as Inuyasha's and Sango's weapons, it missed.

"Hahaha" the Moon Princess laugh; I guess I am just to fast for your weak weapons. Kikia throw her hand in the air and started a chant

'My servants of the night, come forth and serve her princess come forth and kill" (_I know what a horrible chant but I tried ma best : ) _)

The moon started to grow much brighter and shined on the ground all of a sudden hands pop up from the ground. Then the whole body came out. THEY WERE ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE.

"Ahhh" Inuyasha and the others screamed.

"Sango save me" Miroku said as he flew in the air and tried to land in Sango's arms but she didn't stick out her arms and Miroku fell on the ground.

"You really think I was going to catch you" Sango said looking down at Miroku.

"No but I still wanted to give it a shot" Miroku said as Sango rolled her eyes and stick out her arm to help Miroku up.

"Princess, we have returned to serve you once again" said one on the Zombies.

"Good now go kill them, revenge ma brothers death" Kikia said as she rest on a throne that appeared in mid air.

"As you wish your majesty" said the Zombie, and then they all changed after the others.

Kirara came running in and transform into larger self. Sango and Miroku hoped on, but Sango pushed him off.

"OW what was that for" Miroku said rubbing his head.

"Be a man get over there and fight" Sango yell, "I got to get Kikyo"

"Kagome go with Sango I don't want you getting hurt again" Inuyasha said to Kagome, she nodded and hopped on Kirara with Sango, Kirara took off in the air in search for Kikyo.

Inuyasha watch as Kirara flew in the air he then turned his attention to Kikia, who was sittin on her thrown in the air. She was just watched enjoy what was going.

"Inuyasha I don't mean to interrupt your wonderland but CAN U HELP US OUT" Sesshoumaru said as he cut and Zombie in half.

"Right" Inuyasha said as he ran in a joined the cutting the Zombies in little tiny pieces. Sesshoumaru turned around and look at Kikia who started right back at him.

"_That's strange she looks calm, its like she doesn't care that her Zombies are being cut in half, its like she wants us to cut them, is this a trap?_" Sesshoumaru thought as he went back to fighting the Zombies but still thinking what was going on.

"_Hmm Sesshoumaru doesn't know that his sword the tensega (I hope that how u spell it) is the only thing that can destroy my Zombies without them coming back to life. Lets keep it that way_" Kikia thought as she raised her arm in the air and the Zombie that have been cut in half was again whole and again walking.

"What didn't we just slice those damn things" Koga said, who was again fighting with the others.

"Well looks like we got a huge problem on our hands" said Naraku as he used his sword and cut throw another Zombie.

"Yea" said Kagura as she used her "Dance of Blades" (_I think that's the name_) and killed about 50 Zombies.

Ayame was dogging all these Zombies to see that there was one behind her and was about to grab her, she turned around and screamed then the Zombie was kicked by Koga and was now on the floor.

"Thanks Koga watch out" she said as she kicked a Zombie that was going after Koga this time.

"Your welcome and thanks" Koga said with a smirk.

"Thank you and your welcome" Ayame said with a giggle.

"Can you two love birds help us out" said Inuyasha said, then rolled there eyes and went back to fighting side by side.

"Why can't me and Sango be like that" Miroku said.

"Because you never asked" Sango said as she throws her boomerang and killed well kind of 100 Zombies that were coming after Miroku.

"So there's a chance" Miroku said as his eyes started to glitter.

"Maybe" Sango said with a smile.

Kagome and Kikyo jump off Kirara and started to shoot sacred arrows that killed around 20-30 Zombies. Kikia again waved her hand in the air and the Zombies came back to life well you what I mean.

"Aww come on" Inuyasha said using his wind scar again.

"I know I…have…had…enough" Koga said as he was cutting Zombies in half.

"_Those two girls are very powerful if I had there souls then I be as much powerful then my brother was_" Kikia whispered that only she could hear but then a large snake appear around her.

"_Kikia you know we need those two girls souls to revive Nukaku_" Hissed the snake.

"I know but I also want to be powerful at the same time" Kikia said.

"_Your brother will help you achieve that_"

"Please my brother will never do that"

"_You never know and if he refuses I will force the strongest demon to help you_"

"Really"

"_I promise_"

"Fine lets just wait until everyone is tired so it can be easier to snatch them and I just want to watch ma Zombies kick their butts"

"_As you wish, have your fun but make sure you get those two priestesses_"

"Don't worry yourself I will, I will" Kikia chuckled as she look down at all the Zombie that were winning the battle.

"Damn this is going to take forever" Inuyasha yelled as he used his wind scar once again.

"Yeah, lets just hope they don't win" Sesshoumaru said as he used his Dragon Strike.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome, he ran to her.

"Kagome are you ok" Inuyasha asked.

"I am fine, don't worry about me" Kagome said as she took another arrow aimed it and shoot it at some more Zombies.

"Just, stay behind me ok, don't leave ma side" Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded and did what she was told.

The fight went on for hours everyone was tried and Kagome and Kikyo ran out of arrows. Kikia was just sitting in the air enjoy the fun. Then the snake appeared again.

"_Kikia I think you had enouth fun for now and they look tired now GRAB THE GIRLS AND LET'S GO_" hissed the snake in a loud anger tone.

"Fine, fine" Kikia said she then made a loud whistle and the Zombies stopped in their tracks.

Inuyasha and the others were confused, then the Zombies started to turn into dust "I had ma fun for now, I must leave but I'll be back" Kikia said, "oh but I need one well two more things before I leave" Kikia again made a loud whistled and two large birds appeared in front of Kikia.

They flew gracefully in the air; the two large birds were bark as midnight they flew in front of Kikia waiting for their instructions.

"GO" Kikia yelled, and then the two birds took off and went after Kagome and Kikyo. One birds snatched Kagome and the other snatched Kikyo and brought them both in the air.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled back then turned to Kikia and used his wind scar on her but before it could hit her she disappeared alone with the snake and the birds. "_I'll be back_" was the last thing you heard of Kikia's voice in the wind.

"Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha kept screaming out her name but she was gone, his Kagome was gone again.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

_**Well I hope you enjoyed ma chappie again I am sorry it took me so long to update I had lots of thing keeping me to make a new chapter well plz review and I will update as so as I can bye.**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia **_


	9. A New Battle Begins Part 2

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

Last time on _Egyptian Romance_

"GO" Kikia yelled, and then the two birds took off and went after Kagome and Kikyo. One birds snatched Kagome and the other snatched Kikyo and brought them both in the air.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled back then turned to Kikia and used his wind scar on her but before it could hit her she disappeared alone with the snake and the birds. "_I'll be back_" was the last thing you heard of Kikia's voice in the wind.

"Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha kept screaming out her name but she was gone, his Kagome was gone again.

Chapter 9(A New Battle Begins part two: Nukaku Returns)

(With Kagome, Kikyo, and Kikia)

"_Wake up, wake up_" Someone was trying to wake up Kagome from her dreams, she slowly opened her eyes and saw two mid-night ones that was not filled with hate but filled with hate and loneliness.

"Great your awake and so is Kikyo" Kikia said.

"Huh, Where am I?" Kagome looked around to see she was inside a palace the room was beautiful it was a mid-night room with moon and other night stuff around, she saw that she was hanging from a star and so was Kikyo. (If u seen the movie Inuyasha 2 that is the kind of star she hanging from)

"You are in my palace" Kikia answered as she was mixing weird ingredients up for a poison.

"Why have you kidnapped us" Kagome yelled.

"_To revive her brother of course and you two are the main ingredients we needed. You spiritual powers will help us revive Nukaku_" Hissed a snake the appeared around Kikia.

"Huh who are you" Kikyo asked.

"_My name is Shibaki; I am a moon snake demon very rare indeed_"

"Your brother is dead, leave it that way we don't need him walking on earth again" Kagome said.

"Well the damn snake wants him alive so he will live again" Kikia yelled as pointed to the star Kagome was on and she made the shackles to the star tighter making her scream Kikyo watched "leave her alone" she yelled but Kikia did the same to Kikyo.

"Have you had enough" Kikia said as she stops for a second, Kagome and Kikyo were out of breath for screaming like that. "Good, now shut up while I finish the poison, gosh you can't make a poison without people bothering you, really" she said and continued with the poison.

An Hour had past and the poison was finally finished, well kind of. "Here drink this it will weaken your souls so it will be easier to take" said Kikia as she grabbed Kagome's mouth and opened to, Kagome tried to get her mouth free but it was too late she had taken the poison she couldn't get free if she tried the shackles were to strong, next it was Kikyo's turn, Kikia did the same thing to Kikyo as she did to Kagome, grab her mouth and force her to drink the poison.

Kagome and Kikyo fell in a deep sleep but they weren't dead. "_Well how long will it take?_" hissed the snake, Shibaki.

"Not long probably a month" Kikia said as she walked to the witch like pot with fill the poison she started to fill the rest of it in bottles for her to sell.

"_A MONTH_" Shibaki hissed loudly.

"Don't get the attitude with me you know I'm only at level three if I was at level ten it would only take 2 hours. But did anyone train me, no I had learned on my own so don't back sass me" Kikia yelled at the snake.

"_Well you should had asked_" the snake hissed back.

"I did but did you care no all you cared about was ma damn brother" Kikia said as she turned around from Shibaki with arms crossed.

"_Fine once your brother lives again you will begin your training_" hissed Shibaki. "Promise" said Kikia, "_Cross my tail_" "fine come on it will take a month for the poison to affect" Kikia said as she exits the room with the bottles of poisons Shibaki following her.

**_One month later_**

It's been a month seen Inuyasha had seen his Kagome ever since that he been under the tree where they first kissed. Kagome's father, the pharaoh wasn't too happy, when he found out both his daughters were kidnapped since then he has been sending guards in search for them. But no luck yet. Inuyasha stared at the bright moon in the sky, but with out his Kagome it didn't shine bright to him.

"The moon is still up huh" Said someone from behind the tree, it was Sango.

"Yeah ever since Kikia left the sun has not shined once it been moon for the past month" Inuyasha said as Sango sat by him.

"I know you miss my cousin, we all do and we are trying are best to find her and Kikyo" Sango said.

"I know its just it's not the same without Kagome by my side" Inuyasha said as looks back at the moon.

"I know but we'll find them don't worry Inuyasha" Sango continued, "Hey do you remember Kikia scent"

"A little but she's way to far for me to track down"

"Oh, well lets just hope Kagome and Kikyo are ok, now come on it freezing out here" Sango said as she walked back inside. Inuyasha following her, but he stopped for sec and looked around, he sniffed the air and pick up two unfamiliar scents, they were wolves but not Koga's and Ayame's wolves.

We jumped in the air and landed in a bush, he then looked up and saw two mid-night colored wolves running away. Inuyasha looked on the floor and saw a letter. He picked it up and walked in the palace.

Inside with the others:

"Well what does it say?" asked Rin.

"I didn't read it yet" Inuyasha said.

"Then give it to me gosh" Kagura said as she snatch the letter out of Inuyasha's hand. She opened it and read it out loud.

"_The night has come for my return. Be prepared when the moon is full, the death of your friends will come soon. My Brother will return to kill them all thanks to your friends Kagome and Kikyo. See you in a week, from you evil friend Kikia_."

"Well we better get ready, I'll tell my uncle" said Kagura as she ran out of the room.

"My brother will return: She talking about Nukaku he's alive, well is about to be. Kikia is using Kagome and Kikyo's souls to revive him" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah they're coming in a week we better get ready" Naraku said.

"Even thou the moon stays up it changes and right now it's a half moon once it becomes whole Kikia will be coming" Miroku said.

"What about Kagome and Kikyo are they (gulp) dead?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so look Kikia just needs their souls to revive Nukaku if we kill him again then their souls will return to them" Sesshoumaru said.

"Let's get training we need to be ready to fight Kikia and Nukaku alone with all those Zombies" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah" Said everyone in the room.

"Come follow us we'll show you to our training room" Said Ayame as she, Sango, and Rin ran out the room the boys followed. On the way there they met up with Kagura, they told her everything and she followed them to the Training room.

Inuyasha got out his Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru got out his Tokigin they started to train by fighting each other. Koga and Ayame first wanted to train their wolves so they made them fight each other but without kill the opponent's wolves. Next was Sango she was training with Kagura outside Kagura was using her Dancing Blade at Sango while she tries to block them with her Giant Boomerang. Naraku and Miroku were fighting each other; Miroku used his staff to block Naraku's Sword, while Rin just watch them and get help them by getting them some food and some thing to drink. They trained all day long.

With Kikia, Kagome, and Kikyo:

"_Finally the poison is done, did you send the letter_" Shibaki hissed at Kikia.

"Yes we must complete the rest of the poison" Kikia said as she sent her two wolves to pick up Kikyo and Kagome and follow her outside. They were led to a large pond in a shrine that was in the back of Kikia's Palace. The pond was large and shaped as a circle; there in the middle was a smaller circle, there Kikia would put Nukaku's ashes.

Kikia places her brother's ashes in the middle of the large circle. Kagome and Kikyo were placed in the Pond. The earth started to shake and souls pored out of Kikyo's and Kagome's body it was headed to the vase filled his Nukaku's ashes. The vase fell in the water because it was knocked down by all the shaking.

Kikia ran for cover with Shibaki following her. Suddenly the shaking stop, Kikia peeked behind the tree she was hiding by. A hand popped out of the pond, Shibaki smiled and ran to the hand.

"_Welcome back master_" Shibaki hissed.

"Glad to be back, Shibaki but how?" Nukaku asked as he walked out of the pond.

"_Your sister made a poison by using souls of Priestesses to revive you_"

"My sister" he said shocked.

"Your welcome here put this on" Kikia said as she handed him a rode cause he was naked, she sealed her eyes while doing so.

"Thanks, which priestess did you use" He asked as he put on the robe.

"There are two Kagome and Kikyo" Kikia answered

"What! Did you say Kagome and Kikyo?"

"Yes" she answered as Nukaku walks to the pond and sees them in the water, it looked like they were sleeping, but they were just soulless.

"Perfect, come on get those Zombies of yours ready there's a new battle to begin and this time I'll win" he said as he walks inside the palace.

"What ever" Kikia said as she did what she was told.

A week had past and it was time for the new battle. Kikia and Nukaku rode on the two large mid-night colored birds as the Zombies walk on the ground. Kikyo and Kagome were with them but still soulless on Nukaku's bird, they all flew in the full moon night.

Back at the Pharaoh's Palace Inuyasha and the others were all prepared, they were ready to fight all they needed was Nukaku to show his ugly face. The time came the Moon was finally whole. The group could make out figures beyond the moon. They were the Zombies and the two that were flying were Kikia and Nukaku.

Inuyasha and the others got their Weapons ready; the Finally Battle was about to begin, Inuyasha was determined to win THIS battle. Nothing was going to stand in his way to save his Kagome.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**_I hope you enjoyed ma chapter I'll update soon plz review. Bye_**

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	10. The Final battle Part 3

Egyptian Romance

MoonPrincessKikia

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long but plz still enjoy ma new chappie. _

Last time on _Egyptian Romance_

Back at the Pharaoh's Palace Inuyasha and the others were all prepared, they were ready to fight all they needed was Nukaku to show his ugly face. The time came the Moon was finally whole. The group could make out figures beyond the moon. They were the Zombies and the two that were flying were Kikia and Nukaku.

Inuyasha and the others got their Weapons ready; the Finally Battle was about to begin, Inuyasha was determined to win THIS battle. Nothing was going to stand in his way to save his Kagome.

Chapter 10 (The Finally Battle Part 3: the end of Nukaku)

The team was ready to kick Nukaku ass and save Kagome and Kikyo. The Zombies got closer and closer by every second. The others were nerves but Inuyasha was scared that he might lose the battle and Kagome.

"Nukaku are you sure we will win" Kikia asked her brother.

"Of Course we will, don't be so stupid" Nukaku said, Kikia got really mad. "Don't call me stupid, it's always about you I hate you, fight the battle on your own I'm through with you" once that was said Kikia asked her bird to fly higher, Nukaku stopped his bird and turned around, the Zombies kept on going thou.

"What is wrong with you" He said as he flew to her side, he looked at her face she was crying. "Nothing, just leave me alone" she said in a teary voice. "No I'm not leaving I wont be, a good brother if I just let my younger sister cry now will I?" she looked up at him and shook her head. Kikia told her bird to land on the ground, Nukaku right after her.

Kikia's birds' feet touch the ground, Nukaku's bird right after. Kikia slid off her bird and ran in her brothers arms crying. "Now what's wrong" he said look down at her. "I still hate you I just want someone to cry on" she said to him. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?" he asked.

"Ever since mother and father it been all about you no one ever cared about me, I'm still at level 3 in witch craft because I had to teach myself, mother said she would teach me but she…she died, and I had to learn on my own when I turned 10" she explained as she looked in her brothers eyes.

"Well why didn't you ever come and ask me to teach you I was already at level 17 at the time?" Nukaku asked his sister. "Well I did but you said 'no' cause you were always busy" she answered. "Kikia, ever since mom and dad died I was the one who had to take over the business cause there was no one else to do it, I was always frustrated because I was still to young for it and I was also tired for working so hard. You know I didn't have time to teach you…but now I can once the battle is over I will teach you as much as you want" Nukaku said. "Do…do you promise" Kikia said clearing up her tears. "I promise" He said, Kikia made a big smile and hugged her brother.

"Now let's go it's not fair that the Zombies are having all the fun" Nukaku said as he broke the hug and jump on his bird, Kikia nodded and did the same. Their birds took flight and headed to where the Zombies were.

_**Back with Inuyasha and the others**_

"Inuyasha here they come" Sango said as she got her Large Boomerang ready.

"Yeah let the battle begin and this time we will win" Inuyasha said as he charge and slice the first Zombie he could see, everyone else did the same. The pharaoh had sent some of his soldiers to assist Inuyasha and the others; he sat in his throne worried as ever of his two precious girls.

Big puffy gray clouds cover the big bright moon, the gang then heard thunder once the clouds started to hit each other, it then started to poor. "Perfect simply perfect the one day I forget my umbrella inside" said Miroku. "Ah shut up Miroku and just fight" said Koga brought down 10 Zombies at once. "Show off" said Miroku under his breath before he charge another Zombie.

An hour past and everyone was still fighting, the gang and the soldiers finally defeated all the Zombies or did they. "Is that best you got" said Kikia as she raised her arm and MORE Zombies came popping out of the ground. "Ahhh the misery will never end; go on with out me I give up" said Miroku fake crying.

"Shut up Miroku and fight" said everyone (except the soldiers) at the same time, 'you all suck' he said under his breath. "What was that?" everyone said. They charge after him hitting his head, Miroku now had all these bumps on his head. "I didn't mean it like that" he moaned before crashing to the ground.

"Everyone, get the Zombies out of my way so I can go after Kikia and Nukaku and save Kagome and Kikyo" Inuyasha said everyone along with the soldiers nodded and did what they were told.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both used their power fullest attack at the same time killing off a lot of Zombies. Inuyasha then charge right after Nukaku and Kikia.

Kikia and Nukaku watch the battle from above, in the sky. "Look Inuyasha coming probably to come after us how foolish" Kikia said as she tried to do the new attack her brother just taught her, all of a sudden a barrier appeared. "I did it I did it" Kikia cheered her brother smiled and said "congratulations, now let me combine both our barriers to make it more powerful" Nukaku said, Kikia nodded in agreement. They both combined their barriers but it was too late Inuyasha used his red tetsusaiga and aimed it to Kikia's barrier, it broke and throw Kikia off balance and she fell off her bird, "KIKIA" Nukaku screamed. Before Kikia could hit the ground one of her Zombies came and caught her. Kikia eyes were close when she was about to hit the ground so she didn't know one of her Zombies caught her, but once she opened them she screamed in fright, "Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed her way out of the Zombies arms. "Are you ok, Princess?" the Zombies asked as he sticks his dead arm at her. "Huh…oh, yeah I'm fine" Kikia said as she took it and was help up on her feet.

Nukaku signed in relief that his sister was still alive, "you will pay for what you almost did" he said to Inuyasha. "Bring it on you will pay for kidnapping Kagome…again" Inuyasha said. "Oh you mean her" Nukaku said as he grab Kagome by the arm and brought her to the side of the big bird so if he let go she will fall to her death.

"KAGOME, you creep" Inuyasha said in a violence voice. "Kirara" he yelled, Kirara heard her name being called and came running to Inuyasha side. He hopped on her back and she brought him to the air.

_**Kagome's and Kikyo's dream combined**_

"_Kagome wake up" someone voice echoed. _

"_Huh…what happened…where are we?" Kagome said as she leaned up._

"_I don't know…I think were in each others dreams" Kikyo said as she helped Kagome up. _

"_Girls" someone voice echoed, Kagome and Kikyo started to freak out. _

"_Who's there" Kikyo asked in fight holding her little sister who was also a little scared, a light appeared and revile two figures. Once Kikyo and Kagome got a good look, they found out it was their mother and grandmother. _

"_Mo…Mommy" Kagome stuttered to the lady that was standing next to their grandmother, "yes Babies it me" said the lady. "Mommy" both Kikyo and Kagome said and they ran in their mom's arms. _

"_Mommy I cant believe it…we missed you so much" Kikyo said on the verge of crying. _

"_I know I missed you too…but this might be the last time you will see me because I'd agree to give you two part of my soul so that you will have enough strength to get your own back and kill Nukaku and his sister, Kikia." _

"_Mommy, no we won't let you!" said Kagome crying on her chest. _

"_I'm sorry sweetie but its already done I love and I will miss you all so much, good bye mother my daughters" after that Kagome's and Kikyo's mother hugged her daughters one more time and then started to turn into souls and flew into Kagome's and Kikyo's body, they began to float in mid air and slow came back down. _

"_Now girls wake up" said there Grandmother throwing water in their face. _

_**End of Kagome's and Kikyo's **_

Kagome and Kikyo started to wake up but they were still a little weak they looked down and saw Inuyasha and Nukaku fighting but they were on ground and Kagome and Kikyo were in the air on top of a huge bird. Kagome was about to scream cause she was afraid of heights, but Kikyo put her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Shhh" Kikyo whispered, "We have to be quite if not the birds will hear us and revile us" Kagome shook her head.

Kikyo clapped her hands together and they started to turn pink she whisperer a small chant and place her hands on the bird. The bird started to turn a pink and was now on the good side thanks to Kikyo's spell.

Nukaku notice something different and looked up and saw his bird all of a sudden pink. "What the…" before he could finish what he was going to say the bird came after him and really fast.

"A pink bird?" Inuyasha thought, then remembered one of Kikyo's attacks then it turns an evil animal pink notifying that's it's now good.

The bird came fast then landed on right Nukaku, Kagome and Kikyo came running off the bird. Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. "Kagome" He said. "Inuyasha" she said as she hugged him harder. "I'm so glad you alive" "Me too" Kagome started to feel weak and fell; Inuyasha caught her and brought her to Kirara's back.

"Kagome stay on Kirara's back ok you and Kikyo are still to weak, Kikyo come on hop on" Inuyasha said, Kikyo nodded and hoped on Kirara like she was told. The giant demon cat took flight as Inuyasha was in battle pose ready to fight Nukaku, who found his way out of the giant birds grip.

"Nukaku get ready to die" Inuyasha said, Nukaku got his sword ready and they both charge at each other.

_**Back with the others**_

Sango's giant boomeranged flew gracefully in the air as it chopped its victims into little tiny peaces as it came back to its owner. (ok I think that was a little to much but it was funny when I said it out loud hehe)

Sango caught the large object as she saw a Zombie coming after her, she took her boomeranged and smacked him with it. She saw Miroku fight off a lot using his sutras; she turned the other way and saw Ayame and Koga along with their wolves fight a lot of them too, she then looked to the other side and saw Kagura and Naraku working together killing off some more Zombies. Sango then looked up and saw Kirara coming she was carrying someone, it was Kagome and Kikyo, Sango ran to them as the Cat Demon made her way back to earth.

"Kagome…Kikyo" Sango said as she ran into her cousins arms.

"Oww Sango you're crushing our bones" said Kagome as she tried to escape Sango's tight grip.

"Sorry I'm just so happy you're all alive" Sango said wiping a tear.

"I know but we still need our own Souls" said Kikyo then saw a Zombies coming after her and Kagome, Sango took her Large Boomerang and tossed it at the Zombies, they then were all spilt in two.

"You should get in high ground ride Kirara" Sango said as she charges at the other Zombies coming.

The two sisters did what they were told and climb on Kirara back and flew in the air.

"Kikyo, should we go get our bow and arrows?" Kagome asked.

"Yea let go Kirara" Kikyo said as Kirara nodded and headed for the castle.

_**Back with Nukaku and Inuyasha **_

They there fighting to the death but going throw both opponents heads were "please let me live" over and over again.

Today was the day Inuyasha killed Nukaku once and for all. He jumped in mid air to dogged one of Nukaku's attacks. They were both out of breath and very tired but both men were determined to win.

An hour past Kagome and Kikyo for how weak they are they still joined the fight; Inuyasha and Nukaku were still fighting.

Sesshoumaru used his Dragon strike but it started to become weaker by ever attack, Koga and Ayame along with were wolves also became tired, let put it this way everyone even the soldiers were tired, but nothing stopped them from finishing the battle.

The gang finally killed all the Zombies but with one wave a Kikia's hand they came back to life. Everyone groaned as they charged to the new pile of Zombies they were about to fight. But Sesshoumaru he stood behind and thought for a few, and then it came to him, what his father told him about his sword Tensega when he was younger.

_**Flashback**_

"**_Son" said a tall man with long 'flow with the wind' sliver hair; he had a large amount of armor on; a small boy stood beside him._**

"**_Yes father" said a crying little boy. _**

"_**Sesshoumaru, I know your sad about your mother dieing but a demon never shows his emotion" **_

"**_But dad I loved mommy, can't you bring her back using the Tensega" _**

"_**Yes but your mother told me not too" **_

"**_Why not" said a young Sesshoumaru as he wiped small amount of tears._**

"**_Your mother didn't say but she didn't want me to use the Tensega on her" _**

"_**I don't care bring her back bring her back" Sesshoumaru crying out. **_

"_**I sorry Sesshoumaru I…I can't" said his father as he hugged his crying son, "But remember your mother is within you, Sesshoumaru", Sesshoumaru just nodded.**_

**_After a few minutes Sesshoumaru finally stopped crying and was in his father's arms laughing as he was throw in the air and caught by his dad. _**

"_**Father?" he finally spook after laughs. **_

"_**Yes son" his father answered.**_

"_**What else can the Tensega do?" Sesshoumaru asked. **_

"_**Well it can kill the dead" he answered.**_

"_**Really" **_

"**_Yeah want to give it a try I smell some Zombies up ahead"_**

"_**You bet lets go" they started to run to the smell laughing the whole way. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_How could I be so stupid, the tensega can kill the dead_" Sesshoumaru thought, he then put his Tokigin away and unshielded his sword, Tensega.

"_WHAT!!!" _Kikia thought shocked"_how did he find out_"

"So it's true the Tensega can kill your Zombies, from your expression"

"But…but how did you find out so quickly" Kikia shouted.

"Easy…by looking into my past" he said as he took his sword, then swung and sliced over 100 Zombies when there were 200; the Zombies that were still alive…well kind of stared at him then started to run away.

"Not so fast" said Sesshoumaru as he jumps in the air and landed right in front and swung his sword and killed the rest of them.

"Way the go Sesshoumaru" said Naraku.

"Yeah you showed them" Said Miroku, "now if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap"

"Wait on the nap Miroku, there's two more people we need to kill and the first one is Kikia" said Sesshoumaru as he stared at Kikia then charged at her

"What! Wait no…Nukaku" Kikia screamed for her brother but it was to late, Sesshoumaru sliced her in half, "Why…why did I have to go like this…I never got a chance… to be a true Sorceress" those were her last words before she turned to dust.

"Let's go…we need to help Inuyasha" said Sango as she hopped on Kirara with Kagome and Kikyo, and head off in mid air.

"But…what about my nap?" Miroku asked as he started to whine.

"Shut up Miroku" said Koga as he ran right past him with his wolves following him, Miroku gave up and started to follow the others.

_**Back with Inuyasha and Nukaku**_

"What…I don't smell Kikia's scent anymore" said Nukaku as he blocks Inuyasha's sword with his own.

"My friends probably killed her" Inuyasha said smirking, and jumped in the air jogging one of Nukaku's attacks.

"How dare you…you and your friends will die" He said as he swung his sword and cut Inuyasha on the side.

"Oww" Inuyasha said as he holds his side, he lifts his hand to find blood on it; he gave Nukaku a mad glace and charged at him.

They started to fight, swords clinking together. Inuyasha looked into the distance and saw the others coming this way.

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru said as he used his Dragon Strike. Nukaku flew in the air after the attacked hit him.

"Thanks I don't know how long I could hold off his sword"

"No problem, Now let's kill this freak once and for all"

"Sesshoumaru, use tensega so we can get our souls back" said Kikyo.

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said as he put his Tokigin away and unshielded his Tensega.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru combined attacks and formed a big strike. (Remember wat happened in the Movie 3 well its then same thing)

"What… how can this be and mere Half-breed and his brother…how…how could this happen…AHH" those were Nukaku's last words before the strike turned him into dust.

The souls started to return to Kagome and Kikyo; they were now flying in the air as the soul return into the right body. Kagome was the first to float down, she landing right in Inuyasha's arms, while Miroku caught Kikyo.

"Are you feeling better Kagome" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea a lot better now that I'm with you" Kagome said, Inuyasha hugged her tightly, Kikyo was still in Miroku arm, she turned to him and freaked cause he was rubbing her behind and jump off him then smacked him right on the face.

"Well let's go home I know all of us are tired" said Kagura, everyone nodded including the soldiers and headed for the palace, as the moon shined brightly above them.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

**_I am so so so so so sorry for making you wait for so long plz don't kill me plz but I finally finished the chapter I made it extra long then it was normally going to be becuz I made you wait so long plz review and tell me how was it, there's more to come so I'll update soon bye : )_**

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	11. Authors Note

Authors note:

Well this is the end for Egyptian Romance, the past chapters I had to delete cause there was no way I was gonna upload anymore…so I'm sorry, if you want to make a sequel for Egyptian Romance you may, you have my permission, but make sure to tell me so I can read it well please feel free to read my other stories well BYE


End file.
